


More to Me Than a Thief

by kenezbian



Series: Mad King Ryan AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets rewarded when he pleases the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More to Me Than a Thief

It had been several weeks since Gavin joined King Ryan’s company, and he sat on his bed in his meager quarters, elbows propped on his knees, trembling hands holding a small black pouch containing the diamonds the king wanted.

It wasn’t that he was nervous about handing them over - he was nervous about the king’s mood.

King Ryan’s system was simple enough to follow; please him and get rewarded, displease him and get punished.

Unfortunately, the punishment and the prize were the same. The only difference was the delivery: rewards were given in the privacy of the king’s chambers with sweet words and soft actions, and punishments were received in front of the court with angered slaps and stinging insults.

But Gavin knew that before the end of the night, no matter what the king’s mood was, he would return to his quarters with the king’s seed deep in his belly.

Someone tapped their knuckles against the door, and it swung open. “He’ll see you now," Michael said.

Gavin stood and straightened his creeper-leather tunic, then took his position behind the guard. They began walking, and Gavin kept his head down, staring at the bottom of Michael’s bearskin tunic.

"You were Mogar the Beast Killer once," he whispered to the young guard suddenly. “Why’d you give that up?"

"Same reason you did - I was given a choice. Personal guard to the king is preferable to death any day." Michael scoffed. “This is still an honorable and privileged position. I’m not a disgrace by any means, unlike you."

Gavin chewed his lip and stayed silent; his condition would have already been reported, and if he showed up with a fat lip, the king would know instantly how he got it, and he would be punished for it regardless of how well he handled his mission.

They walked into the main hall, and the men of the court grew quiet as they walked to the back, where King Ryan was sitting on his throne, chewing a turkey leg.

"My creeper-thief has returned. Let’s see the spoils," he said, handing the drumstick to his handmaiden Lindsay and holding out his hand.

Gavin stepped around Michael and bowed deeply, handing the small bag to his master. “I hope they’re to your majesty’s liking," he said quietly, stepping back behind the guard.

The monarch smiled widely as he poured a couple of the diamonds into his hands. “These are beautiful, Gavin. How many are in here?"

"Thirteen, sir," he replied, keeping his eyes focused on the floor.

King Ryan’s eyebrows shot up. “I only commissioned you for ten. Well done, Gavino." He put the diamonds back into the bag and handed it to his manservant Ray. “Come here."

Gavin stepped forward again, and the king caressed his face. “My gorgeous thief, my sweet creeper, thank you for your service."

His breath stunk of grog and meat, and the young man suppressed a frown. “Your commissions are always an honor, my king. I would do anything for you."

"As you’ve demonstrated many times." He leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kisses on Gavin’s cheek. “If I send for you tonight, would you come?"

The thief blinked. He didn’t even dare  _think_  the word “no," lest the king hear him and decide to take him in front of the court. “I would always come at my master’s call," he said quietly.

Ryan laughed. “You see how I have trained the rebellious creeper!" he shouted to the hall, and the men within broke out into loud laughter.

"Go to your room, creeper, and I will send Ray for you tonight. Lindsay, my beer!" He snapped his fingers and was presented with a large wooden mug, and drank deeply from it.

Michael grabbed Gavin’s elbow. “Come, thief."

Gavin shrugged out of his grasp and stared at him. “The only person allowed to call me ‘thief’ is my king."

Michael frowned and leaned in close. “You forget the only reason your crimes go unpunished is because you have been chosen by the king. You are still a thief and you are worth less than nothing to me. Now fall in behind me so I can bring you to your quarters."

The young man looked at the king, and sighed when he realized he wasn’t interested in what they were doing despite being mere inches away from him. Gavin bowed his head and took his place, and they left the hall.

The king watched them go, his lips pressed into a thin line, before returning to his dinner.

———

Ray opened the door to the king’s private chamber and moved aside. “You go alone from here."

"As per usual," Gavin mumbled, walking in. The door shut loudly behind him and he jumped, startled.

"Is that you, Gavin?" the king called out. “Come here."

He crept slowly through the smoky darkness as his eyes adjusted, and finally he could see the mad king sprawled out on his bed. “I’m here, your majesty."

He leapt from the bed and pulled Gavin into his embrace, holding him close and running his fingers through his hair. “My sweet little creeper," he whispered to him, kissing his forehead.

Gavin stared at the floor. “I said I would come and I did, my lord" he muttered.

"Loyalty deserves great rewards," he said to him, tilting his chin up. “Please, call me Ryan tonight."

The younger man couldn’t help but smile as his green eyes met his blue ones. “I’m honored."

Ryan bent down and kissed Gavin deeply, still holding his chin in one hand and reaching down with the other to pull at the hem of his leather tunic. “Please," he whispered against his lips, and Gavin shivered. “Please allow me…"

His voice was so sincere and kind, Gavin couldn’t help but be persuaded. “Yes," he huffed, and Ryan let go of his chin to reach for his tunic and pull it over his head.

The incense in the room was heady, and it made Gavin feel dizzy, but the king’s arms were strong and kept him from wobbling as their mouths crashed together again. He reached between them and struggled with the belt on Ryan’s kilt, fingers tingly and shaking with nervousness.

Ryan reached down and grabbed his wrists. “Let me," he whispered, undoing the belt and letting the plaid garment fall to the floor. He was already mostly hard, and Gavin gasped as Ryan slid his member into his hands.

He bent down and suckled onto Gavin’s neck and the smaller man moaned loudly, blushing furiously when he realized he’d done so. “Sorry," he mumbled.

"Shh," Ryan said, placing gentle kisses on the mark he left. “You sound glorious." He reached for Gavin’s belt and slowly undid it, then pushed his trousers down to pool around his ankles.

The older man shrugged out of his coat and tossed it on a chair, followed by his shirt. He toed off his boots and steadied Gavin while he stepped out of his own, then cupped his face and kissed him while backing up to the bed and sitting down abruptly.

He pulled Gavin in to straddle his lap and lifted his arms to wrap around his neck. “Tell me, my creeper-thief, do you want anything special for your reward?"

Gavin chewed his lip as Ryan reached between them and gripped both their cocks in his fist. “Whatever you want to give me is good enough, my lord."

"No, Gavin, I’m asking you tonight. Tell me what you want," he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses on his collarbone.

His head fell back and he sighed heavily. “I want to watch you take me," he said suddenly, the flush on his face growing deeper.

Ryan cradled the back of his head with his free hand and tilted it up so he could meet his gaze; he had a devilish look in his eyes. “You have good taste," he said, voice rumbling.

He flipped them over and spread Gavin’s legs, kneeling between them and hovering over the blond. He reached over next to the bed, where one of his servants had conveniently placed a bowl of some strong-smelling oil, and scooped out a generous amount.

He rubbed it over both hands, then reached between them and rubbed at Gavin’s entrance. “Do you permit me?" he asked quietly, blue eyes smoldering.

"Yes," Gavin groaned breathlessly, and he arched his back deeply as Ryan thrust his finger in quickly.

The king smirked as Gavin writhed beneath him, eyes fluttering shut, lips red and raw from biting them to keep from shouting. A second finger, then a third followed quickly, and he slowed his pace down when he felt Gavin begin to shudder.

"Don’t cum for me yet," he whispered, withdrawing his fingers and rubbing his opposite hand over his own cock. “Wait for my word."

Gavin whined and whimpered and pawed at the king’s shoulders. “Please, fuck me," he whispered, and Ryan laughed.

It seemed like hours passed before Ryan finally positioned himself, and Gavin keened loudly as the monarch drove himself fully into Gavin in one move.

It wasn’t long before Gavin was shuddering again, and Ryan laughed. “Am I really that good?" he mumbled, palming over the head of Gavin’s erection.

The younger man cried and and nodded. “Ryan, please, let me cum," he pleaded, clutching the bedsheet in his fist.

"Say it again," the king growled, thrusting harder and angling his hips to hit Gavin’s sweet spot.

"Let me cum for you, please Ryan, let me—" Gavin’s breath caught in his throat and he bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.

Ryan leaned down and swiped his tongue over the shell of his ear, and Gavin squirmed. “Is it bad, Gavin?"

The blond nodded furiously. “I’d do anything for you if you’d just let me—"

"Cum for me," Ryan whispered, breath ghosting across Gavin’s neck, and he came hard and fast, shouting and squealing with his orgasm.

The king held off his own until Gavin was nearly done, then pushed his knees back into his chest and drove into him a handful more times until he came as well, groaning with the effort.

He collapsed on top of Gavin for a moment and tried to catch his breath. “I adore you, Gavin," he said, his voice barely registering in Gavin’s ears.

Gavin’s eyes went wide, and he tried to hide his shock when Ryan lifted his head to look at him. “You’re more to me than just a thief, no matter what the others will tell you," he murmured. “I couldn’t bear it if you left my company."

The younger man swallowed. “I don’t know what to say," he mumbled thickly.

He rolled off Gavin and pulled him into the spoon position. “The court calls me the mad king because of my ways, but believe me when I say I still have my wits about me. I promise, things will be different for you in the morning."

Gavin blushed and snuggled down into Ryan’s arms. “Thank you, my king," he said softly.

Ryan pulled a light blanket over the top of them, then kissed the back of Gavin’s neck. “You are welcome."


End file.
